Deseos ¿Cuanto cuesta cumplirlos?
by Liz811
Summary: Dean y Sam se dan cuenta de lo que realmente sienten por el otro gracias al tequila y pastelillos
1. Chapter 1

Título: Deseos...¿Cuanto cuesta cumplirlos?  
Calificación: Wincest NC-17  
Resumen: Dean y Sam se dan cuenta de que hay algo mas entre ellos  
Pairing: Dean/Sam

El sol se apartaba lugar entre la oscura madrugada de ese día, en el cielo ya no quedaban estrellas y de la luna solo se podía ver un pequeño reflejo, una huella de que estuvo allí, hacia frió, demasiada niebla y un viento que no dejaba las ramas de los árboles sobrevivientes quietas ni un solo instante.

Y en una pequeña habitación de hotel se dibujaban dos siluetas sobre diferentes camas, en una Dean, durmiendo como ya era costumbre en boxers y playera, (aunque hiciera un frió de los mil demonios parecía que su cuerpo siempre se mantenía a buena temperatura) y la sabana cubriendo solo un pequeño pedazo de su cuerpo; en la otra, Sam con los pies saliendo de la cama, cabello revuelto, y el ir y venir recorriendo cada centímetro de la cama de todas las noches, ¿qué no se podía quedar quieto un solo momento, ni durmiendo?

El primero en despertar fue Dean, eso si que era novedad, pero a la naturaleza no se le puede decir que no... y mas dormido que nada emprendió camino hacia el baño, pero no contaba con encontrarse con tantos obstáculos, una mesa que estaba mas cerca de lo que recordaba, después zapatos, ropa, una pequeña maleta...mmm se le hacían todos demasiado conocidos

-¡Demonios!- maldijo al recordar que la noche anterior llego tan borracho que aventó todo antes de meterse a la cama -Oh, dios- tenia que llegar rápido al baño

La poca luz no ayudaba mucho, tropezó con otro par de zapatos y segundos después estaba sobre la cama de Sam, que al sentir el peso y escuchar las carcajadas de su hermano, despertó sobresaltado

-Calmado tigre!- soltó Dean con una enorme sonrisa antes de salir lo suficientemente rápido al baño antes de que fuese alcanzado por el zapato-proyectil que le lanzó Sam

-Cielos que tanto bebí anoche?- se preguntó aliviado de haber llegado a tiempo.

Aprovechó para ducharse, ya era hora de hacerlo con agua caliente y no helada como la dejaba Sam cuando le ganaba el baño. Se tomó su tiempo aun cuando escuchaba a Sam gritándole que necesitaba el baño, se afeitó y salió con una toalla en la cintura, Sam estaba sobre la cama con varios papeles en mano.

-Todo tuyo- dijo Dean mientras buscaba ropa limpia en la maleta con la que había tropezado antes -Se me está acabando la ropa limpia, es hora de ir a la lavandería Samanta, tenasdfghjkl

Sam lo miraba, más no lo escuchaba, estaba demasiado ocupado recorriendo cada parte de aquel cuerpo semi-desnudo y húmedo, esa espalda llena de heridas que le había dejado como recuerdo aquel ultimo demonio que cazaron.  
Como desearía poder curárselas una a una, poder estar en contacto con su piel, poder besarla y acariciarla todo el día si era posible, como desearía...

-¡Sam! ¿Acaso me estas escuchando?- protestó Dean al no escuchar respuesta de su parte

-Déjame en paz!- gritó Sam mientras azotaba la puerta del baño

-Te hace falta tener se-xo Sammy- escuchó decir a Dean detrás de la puerta - Definitivamente necesitas sexo -repitió mas para sus adentros que para Sam - tendré que llevarle a que conozca a unas nenas

Dean termino de vestirse y cuando se abrochaba los zapatos, escuchó a Sam maldecirlo por acabarse le agua caliente, no pudo evitar reírse.

¿Lo ves Sammy? ahora sabes lo que sufro contigo.-volvió a reír, pero la sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba imaginando a Sam en la regadera, desnudo y el agua congelante recorriendo su cuerpo, el cabello cayéndole en la cara. Se mordió el labio y escondió su cara entre sus manos ¿cómo podía estar pensando eso? Era Sammy, era su hermano, y por ultimo y no menos importante, era hombre! -Pero que hombre- inconscientemente se dijo

Cogiò una chaqueta y las llaves del Impala, no podía permanecer un momento mas en ese cuarto, había demasiada tentación en el

-Voy al bar!-gritó antes de salir de la habitación  
-Me traes algo de...-gritó Sam cuando salía del baño, demasiado tarde, su hermano se había marchado

Se vistió y se tiro sobre la cama a ver un poco de televisión, pero no había nada bueno, había mejores cosas dentro de su mente. No podía dejar de pensar en Dean, en su rostro, era tan perfecto, su sonrisa, su boca, como desearía poder probar el sabor de sus labios, el sabor a Dean. Recorrió casi de memoria todo el 1.83 que Dean era, centímetro a centímetro de piel, hasta quedarse dormido, hacia tiempo que no dormía tanto en un solo día...

Dean llegó al primer bar que encontró en el camino y pidió una cerveza, se sentó en la barra y se dedicó a divagar por su mente  
El ultimo demonio que cazaron les había hecho complicado el trabajo, tardaron demasiados días para rastrearlo, y acabar con el no fue nada fácil, de prueba estaban las heridas de su espalda,

Pidió la segunda cerveza, la tercera, la cuarta...

-Mmm.- murmuró-algo tenia que hacer hoy, pero ¿qué era?

Trató de pensar, de recordar pero la cerveza en su estomago y cabeza no ayudaba

-¿Qué día es hoy?- preguntó al cantinero

-02 de mayo- le respondió

Mmmm, 2 de mayo, 2 de mayo, mierda...

…era cumpleaños de Sam


	2. Chapter 2

Sintió que la cerveza le bajaba a los pies, si bien nunca celebraban sus cumpleaños, pues en verdad no había mucho que celebrar, era un buen pretexto para descansar y tomarse unas cervezas, simplemente pasar el rato, pero este 2 de mayo era peor que los años pasados,

Dean se había pasado la tarde reprimiéndose a él mismo por haber pensado en Sam de "esa" manera, y no sabia si sería capaz de verlo a los ojos, invitarle una cerveza, sería mucho pedir, aun para el.

Pasaron algunas horas antes de que Dean saliera de aquel bar lo suficientemente alcoholizado para darse valor y regresar al hotel, de camino entro a una tienda y compró un pastelillo y una caja de cigarros.

Cuando salía una idea paso por su mente, y una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en sus labios, dio media vuelta y preguntó -¿Tiene algún listón rojo que pueda venderme?

El vendedor un poco extrañado rebuscó en un mueble lleno de polvo

-¿Le sirve esto?- preguntó sosteniendo un pedazo de listón arrugado

-Perfecto.- sonrío Dean divertido

Ya en la puerta de su cuarto en el hotel, Dean, tambaleándose por el exceso de alcohol trato de atar el listón en su cintura. Primer intento...sus manos se movían como si supieran lo que hacían.- ¡Listo!- soltó el listón y éste cayó al piso

-Pero qué...?- Segundo intento…y sucedió lo mismo

-¡Mierda! Bueno la tercera es la vencida.- se dijo confiado - Bien, este por aquí, este por acá, dos orejas, mmm, o si, se entrelazan y ¡listo!- No era su mejor moño, pero lo había logrado, tenia el listón atado a su cintura.

Segundo paso: poner un cerillo en el centro del pastelillo. Abrió la caja de los cerillos y todos escaparon de la caja, aunque lo mas lejos que llegaron fue el piso, Dean se hincó y recogió algunos; ensartó el primero.

-Mmmm...- aquel centro del pastelillo, resulto ser una orilla -Mmm... No...- dijo al tiempo en que quitaba el cerillo y ensartó el segundo

-Mucho mejor- Sí, ya estaba mas cerca del centro y mas lejos de la orilla, eso bastaba. Lo encendió y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta

-Jejeje- reía en silencio, en realidad esas cervezas tenían algo.

Abrió la puerta y grito:

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SAMMY, YA LLEGO TU REGALOTE!

Sam despertó de un brinco que terminó al estrellarse contra el piso, se frotó los ojos y observó a Dean, parado frente a él con un listón en la cintura, un pastelillo con un cerillo a punto de calcinarse en un mano y la mirada de un niño que ha comido demasiada azúcar (aunque en su caso fue demasiado alcohol)

-¡Ven a pedir un deseo Sammy!

No podía creerlo, ahí estaba Dean, con quien había fantaseado toda la tarde, y encima con un listón en la cintura ¿Por qué tenía que ponerle tanta perversión frente a sus ojos, definitivamente Él era el mejor regalo para Sam.

-¡Que pidas un deseo Sam!

Sam se levantó del piso con una gran sonrisa, esa sonrisa Dean la conocía, siempre la ponía antes de hacer alguna travesura

Y Sam sopló...

-Listo, ya pedí mi deseo..- dijo Sam mientras tomaba el pastelillo de las manos de Dean, ese pequeño contacto hizo que Dean se estremeciera por completo

-Y ¿qué pediste? - preguntó Dean, mientras veía desaparecer el pastelillo dentro de la boca de Sam. Jamás lo había visto comer de esa forma tan excitante, deseo tener una caja llena solo para ver a Sam devorarlos... Nunca se le había antojado tanto un pastelillo

-Anda, dime qué pediste!- sonaba como un niño tratando investigar el contenido de su regalo

-Si te digo no se cumple.- respondió Sam mientra desaparecía las huellas del pastelillo alrededor de su boca

-Anda, dime!

Y la mirada de Sam cambió, ahora era una mirada… lujuriosa, y era poco decir, se acercó a Dean hasta que milímetros lo separaban de el, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó.

Lo besó lentamente, solo eran labios, solo eso

Había un inmenso silencio en aquella habitación, se podía escuchar el latir de dos corazones y su respiración agitada. Lo que comenzó como un simple beso se convirtió en una batalla entre labios y lenguas, y ninguno de los contendientes se daba por vencido. Después lucharon con las manos, unas se metían debajo de la camisa de Dean, mientras las otras se perdían en la espalda y cabello de Sam

Dean podría decir que no pudo reaccionar correctamente por culpa del alcohol, pero era mentira, estaba conciente de lo que estaba haciendo, y le gustaba.  
Sam podría decir que Meg lo había vuelto a poseer, o alguna otra mentira, pero nadie era responsable de lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo él, solo su Deseo...


	3. Chapter 3

Aquella noche hubo una batalla campal en la habitación 385.  
Volaron prendas por doquier y la mejor arma con la que contaban los adversarios, eran sus cuerpos...

Después de aquel prolongado beso, Dean trató de alejarse de Sam, pero una cama lo detuvo haciendo que cayera sobre ella

-¿Estas provocándome verdad?- Preguntó Sam caminando hacia la cama

-No Sam... Ni se te ocurra, el juego ha terminado- decía Dean, pero era tarde para terminar con lo que había comenzado. Sam estaba demasiado caliente como para darse la media vuelta e irse

-Entonces ¿estamos jugando? Está bien, pero te equivocas... el juego apenas comienza.- dijo Sam mientras se deshacía de su camisa, para seguir con su pantalón

Dean lo miraba sin articular una sola palabra, jamás imaginó tener a su hermano desvistiéndose para él, y no pudo evitar que su "segundo cerebro" también quisiera salir de la oscuridad para disfrutar del espectáculo…y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación que le recorría el cuerpo, ese deseo por Sam

-Lo ves Dean, no soy el único que quiere seguir jugando- dijo Sam señalando el miembro erecto de Dean

-Basta Sam- apenas susurró Dean avergonzado, sentándose en la cama

-No te preocupes...Sólo voy a reclamar mi regalo

Sam empujó de nuevo a Dean sobre la cama y trato de "desenvolver" su regalo, pero aquello era un desastre, eran demasiados nudos y en ese momento no tenía paciencia

-Plan B- Sacó una navaja de una mochila que estaba cerca y cortó el listón -¡Listo!

-Wow, Sammy ¿de dónde sacaste eso? OK, me rindo- bromeó Dean mientras levantaba los brazos

-Veamos el contenido de mi regalo- dijo Sam mientras liberaba aquel "bulto" del pantalón de Dean -Mmm... Creo que ya tengo uno de estos

-¿En verdad? Eso tengo que verlo- Sonrió, mientras se levantaba y en un solo movimiento hacía que Sam ocupara el lugar donde segundos antes había estado él

Terminó de quitarle la ropa que aun le quedaba a Sam y no pudo evitar tomarse unos segundos para contemplar el cuerpo completamente desnudo de Sam.1.91 de altura y toneladas de músculo y cabello, frente a él y lo mejor: sobre la cama

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Sam sacando a Dean de sus "pensamientos profundos"

-Entonces ¿que?

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado todo el día?

-Dices que... que yo... ¿Seguro?

-¿Acaso no quieres? Dean, he visto como me ves cuando salgo de la ducha, además tu mismo lo dijiste, necesito Se-Xo!

-Pero no conmigo, idiota!

…Y Dean cumplió con los antojos del festejado

Como antes, aquello empezó lento, muy lento, Dean no tenia la mas minima intención de lastimar a Sam, pero aquello era demasiado placentero para los dos y de un momento a otro la batalla entre esos dos cuerpos regresó

Eran besos, caricia, mordidas, manos y lenguas recorriéndolo todo, lo que los hizo estallar y terminar agotados bañados entre sudor y saliva.

Sam dormía, mientras que Dean no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de hacer, definitivamente ardería en el infierno, pero que importaba, ya había pasado por el Cielo con Sam.

Se levantó tratando de no despertar a Sam que dormía abrazado a él, se dirigió al baño y se metió a la ducha

El agua estaba helada, pero sintió que hervía cuando escuchó a Sam entrar.

-Sam ¡sal de aquí!

-Nop

-¿Que?

-Que no- susurró Sam mientras lo besaba - Si me das... te doy. Y creo que ahora es mi turno

-Pervertido


	4. Chapter 4

Desde el momento en que Sam pidió su turno, Dean sintió como sus piernas temblaban, pero qué podía hacer, ¿decirle que no? El sabia que a Sam-ojos-de-cachorro-abandonado nunca se le podía decir que no.

Sam lo estrelló contra la pared y en un solo movimiento lo tenia de espaldas a él, pudo notar como se estremecía cuando lo besó en la nuca, sus manos descendieron desde el pecho hasta la entrepierna de Dean donde comenzaron un masaje que provocó que un pequeño gemido se escapara de la boca de Dean

Y sin avisar un dedo estaba dentro de Dean

-Hijo de...

-Sí, no eres el único pervertido- otro dedo

Si a Dean le hubieran dicho que un día Sam lo iba a dilatar para luego embestirlo, jamás lo hubiera creído, ahora estaba sucediendo y tampoco lo creía, ¿Cuando Sam se había convertido en un completo pervertido, y donde demonios había aprendido todas esas palabras casi irreproducibles que le decía al oído?

Continuaron los dedos haciendo su trabajo mientras la mano libre recorría el miembro de Dean, sus manos casi eran sincronizadas, hasta que los dedos fueron remplazados, y a Dean se le escapó una lagrima que se confundió con las gotas de agua que recorrían sus cuerpos  
La penetración se aceleró, ya tenía dentro la mitad de su miembro dentro de él y Dean aguantaba aquella nueva sensación a duras penas, hasta que Sam continuó entrando dentro de el y algo cambió. Ya no sentía aquel dolor, solo el placer provocado por la cada vez más rápida entrada y salida de Sam

El tiempo transcurría lentamente mientras que sus cuerpos se unían y el agua los acompañaba, Dean solo podía pensar que no había nada mejor que eso; cuando sintió las manos de Sam abrazándolo por la cintura sintió desmayarse, llegó el momento de la ultima embestida y sintieron como una gran descarga eléctrica recorría sus cuerpos. Solo pudieron gritar-gemir el nombre del otro...

Dean acabó primero, segundos después lo hizo Sam y salió él. Dean se puso de espalda a la pared y pudo observar la satisfacción que se reflejaba en la cara de Sam y lo abrazó solo para demostrarle cuanto lo amaba. Permanecieron inmóviles abrazados, no querían pensar en lo que sucedería mañana, Dean solo podía pensar en que estaba junto a Sam, junto a lo mas importante en su vida.

-¿Contento? Ahora deja que termine de bañarme- respingó Dean despegándose del cuerpo de Sam

-Muy contento- respondió Sam saliendo de la regadera, no sin antes darle una "palmadita" al trasero de Dean- Disfruta de tu ducha helada

Sam cerró la puerta del baño y se tiró en la cama con toda la intención de dormir, pero antes prendió el televisor para escuchar un poco de noticias

Dean acabó de bañarse, salió del baño y se dirigió a la cama de Sam

-Hazte a un lado-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Que te hagas a un lado!-

-Está bien- dijo Sam mientras se recorría a la orilla- Pero te advierto que tiendo a abrazar lo que tengo a un lado eh

-Lo sé- a Dean no le importaba que Sam lo confundiera con un osito Teddy, al menos ya no.

Dean se quedó dormido en los brazos de Sam, quien no mintió al decir que abrazaba cuando dormía, aunque en realidad lo asfixiaba por la fuerza con la que abrazaba, tal vez para asegurarse de verlo a su lado cuando despertara...

Al día siguiente todo volvió a ser como antes, Sam levantándose a las 5 de la mañana (madrugada para Dean) y por supuesto acaparando la regadera. Cuando Dean por fin despertó, la cabeza le daba vueltas, serían los estragos de la borrachera del día anterior, o tal vez porque hacía más de 20hrs que no comía nada… Y que quede claro que Sammy no cuenta como aperitivo, plato principal, o postre, aunque de ser así podría llevar esa rigurosa dieta.

-Comida...mmm... tengo hambre... mucha hambre...-

Prendió el televisor para esperar que Sam saliera del baño y poder ir a devorar algo de comida

..._Otro horrible asesinato mas se registró esta madrugada en el Hotel Doubletree en el estado de Memphis, con este ya suman 6 asesinatos en menos de 2 meses. La policía aun no tiene pistas sobre el asesino pues se cree que es extremadamente cuidadoso para dejar algo que lo incrimine. Recordemos que solo 1 semana atrás se encontró el cuerpo destrozado de la chica Ángela Eslava en una de las habitaciones de este hotel, lo particular en estos asesinatos son unos símbolos que el asesino deja marcados en los cuerpos..._

Sam salió de la ducha y observó a Dean que parecía hipnotizado por el televisor

-¿Estas viendo porno?

-¿Que?... No... Ese eres tu Sammy, yo Lo Hago- dijo Dean que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Sam, que estaba a medio vestir, solo traía los vaqueros y el pecho desnudo…Dios, podía ver algunos moretones y huellas de su dentadura en él

-Ja ja, Entonces ¿que veías tan atento?- preguntó algo intrigado mientras se ponía la playera (privando de aquella hermosa vista a Dean)

-Noticias, creo que tenemos trabajo

-¿Un caso?.. ¿Tan rápido?- sonó como un niño que no quería salir de la juguetería

-No estamos de vacaciones Sam, además no es muy lejos de aquí, si nos vamos ahora llegamos a medio día

Sam lo veía con cara de puchero, sin decir nada

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada

-Vamos, ¿que pasa?- Sabia que no debía preguntar, seguramente pondrían en practica esa mierda de "la comunicación"- Dime ¿que te pasa?

-Nada, es sólo que, Dean lo de ayer...fue algo que deseaba y significó algo para mi; y ¿para ti?

¡Demonios! No debió haber preguntado nada, eso de expresar sentimientos no era la mejor cualidad en él y menos si estaba confundido y con hambre como ahora

-Sammy, creo que lo de ayer fue... no sé Sam, somos hermanos, no creo que...

-Dean, yo te quiero!

-Yo también Sammy, pero…

-Con eso basta- dijo mientras se acercaba y lo besaba- Con eso basta.- tomó su mochila y empezó a empacar

Dean estaba un "poco" confundido, pero su estomago hizo que reaccionara, mientras mas rápido salieran de ese hotel, mas rápido podría comer, ya tendría tiempo para pensar sobre lo sucedido.

Empacaron en silencio y solo intercambiaban miradas de vez en cuando, Sam sonreía cada vez que Dean lo veía, aunque no se diera cuenta de que lo estaba viendo ¿a que se debía esa sonrisota que tenía?

Salieron del hotel y se dirigieron a Memphis, ya en el Impala Sam decidió romper el silencio, que era demasiado incomodo

-¿A donde vamos?

-A Memphis

-¿Que monstruito nos encontraremos ahí?-Dean se le quedó viendo por unos segundos... ¿Se había comido un kilo de azúcar o a que se debía el "monstruito"?

-Aun no lo sé, pero escuché en las noticias que ha habido varias muertes en el ultimo mes en un hotel

-Tal vez es un asesino "cualquiera" ¿qué tiene que ver con nosotros?

-Que el monstruito deja varios símbolos marcados en los cuerpos de las victimas, que por cierto, corta en pedacitos.

-Aghhr, es muy temprano para esa información

-Tienes razón, hay que comer algo

-Después de lo que dijiste, paso

-Como tu quieras, pero después no me pidas de lo mío.- Dean paró en una gasolinera y se dirigió a la tienda mientras que Sam llenaba el tanque

Minutos después salió feliz con 2 bolsas repletas de "porquerías" como las llamaba Sam, pero para él era verdadera comida, no esas cosas integrales que comía Sam

-¿Seguro que no quieres nada Sammy? Si quieres te compro esas cosas sin sabor que te gustan, todavía faltan algunas horas para llegar y no has comido nada desde ayer

-Si, estoy seguro, gracias- dijo Sam feliz y conmovido por la preocupación de Dean. Quiso besarlo en ese momento, aunque estuvieran en publico, pero no quería morir apaleado por Dean

-Esta bien, entonces Vámonos

Reinó el silencio durante las 3 horas de camino, solo seguían intercambiando miradas, cuidando que el otro no notara su mirada

-¡Llegamos!- dijo Dean con la boca repleta de m&m.- Este es el famoso hotel

-¿Seguro? es muy... lujoso Dean

-Si, parece que el "monstruito" prefiere destazar millonarios


	5. Chapter 5

A Sam definitivamente algo le pasaba, ¿a qué se debía esa "felicidad" repentina, y de cuando acá le llamaba monstruitos a lo que cazaban? Pero bueno, ya tendría tiempo en la habitación para platicarlo. Sí, cuando estuvieran solitos, frente a una cama invitándoles a saltar sobre ella, con suerte haría calor y tendrían que quitarse la mayoría de la ropa y así podría disfrutar de...

-¡Dean! ¿Vienes? - demonios, Sam interrumpió justo cuando venia lo bueno

-Si, si, ya voy

Entraron a la recepción del lujoso hotel, en la que un tipo con cara de amargado los veía con desagrado, casi se le podía ver en la cara las ganas de llamar a seguridad y echarlos de allí

-Queremos una habitación, por favor- dijo Sam

-Lo siento, estamos llenos y no hay lugar

-¿Seguro que no hay _ninguna_ libre?

El tipo hacia como que revisaba en la computadora cuando llegó una señora elegante y muy guapa, enseguida preguntó a Dean si ya lo atendían

-Si, pero al parecer no hay habitaciones-dijo Dean con su sonrisa más encantadora, Sam lo veía un poco molesto ¿por qué tenía que coquetear con todas las mujeres que pasaran frente a el? ¿qué las mujeres no entendían que Dean era SUYO, y solo de él?

La mujer no pudo hacer nada contra el encanto de Dean y se ruborizó, hizo a un lado al tipo frente al computador y buscó ella misma

-Parece que hoy es tu día de suerte guapo, una pareja acaba de salir de la habitación 69- sonó a proposición cuando mencionó el número de la habitación

-Excelente, la tomamos

-¿TomAMOS?- En la cara de la mujer se pudo notar la desilusión cuando vio a Sam a un lado del rubio

-..._ menos mal que la cama es grande_...-pudo escuchar susurrar a la mujer

-..Somos hermanos- le dijo Dean un poco molesto por la misma confusión de siempre, aunque ahora no se equivocaban del todo, mejor dicho en nada.

-Ooh, disculpe- dijo avergonzada- Aquí tiene su llave, habitación numero 69, que disfrute su estadía Sr. Hammett

-Vamos cariño- sonrió Dean mientras se dirigían al elevador. Ese hotel era realmente elegante, y caro.. ¿A quien le gustaría asesinar ahí?

- Jamás nos habíamos quedado en un hotel tan lujoso, es divertido y lindo

-¿Lindo? ¿Divertido? Sam, no estamos en un centro de diversiones, estamos en medio de un caso

-Dean, Dean, Dean.- sí, escuchar a Sam repetir su nombre era demasiado excitante, pero ese no era el punto- Deberías divertirte un poco ¡relájate!

El elevador se abrió y se dirigieron a su habitación, Dean trataba de caminar lo mas alejado posible de Sam, pero las piernas de Sammy eran mas largas y en unos cuantos pasos lo tenia a su lado. Abrió la puerta y se quedó observando la habitación, cosas caras-fáciles-de-romper por todos lados, una enorme cama al centro y solo sillas, ningún sillón

-Genial

-¿no te gusta?-preguntó Sam tumbándose en la cama- es cómoda, ven a probarla

-Sam, tenemos trabajo ¿recuerdas? y aun no sabemos de que se trata

-Vamos Dean, ven pruébala y te prometo que me pongo a investigar de inmediato

Mierda, ¿por qué Sam siempre se tenia que salir con la suya?

-Si, muy cómoda ¿podemos empezar ya?

-Claro, en un segundo- Sam tenía a Dean a un lado suyo, acostadito en la cama, tenía que aprovechar el momento. Estaba decidido, esa tarde Sam tendría sexo.

Dean sabía que su hermano algo tramaba, y en realidad le agradaba la situación, siempre se preguntó como sería Sam en su rol de conquistador, ahora lo estaba descubriendo y nunca imaginó que fuera así, siempre pensó que seria un tipo dulce y tierno, no una bestia como lo había demostrado en la ducha el día anterior. Si, definitivamente Sammy estaba lleno de sorpresas

Sam se giró sobre él, tomó su cara entre sus enormes manos y lo besó. Sam besaba bien, y más cuando en vez de besar parecía que devoraba.

Dean sólo se dejaba hacer, mejor no oponer resistencia, ¿para que? si siempre terminaba cediendo, mejor no desperdiciar energía desde antes.

Lentamente una meno bajó y se introdujo en el pantalón de Dean, Sam se había metido en terreno peligroso

-Sam, tenemos trabajo- gruñó Dean mientras Sam curioseaba dentro de su pantalón

-OK, dime que pare

¿Parar? No le podría decir eso, bueno mejor dicho No quería

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Alguien llame a la policía!

-¡Mierda!- el grito de una señora histérica interrumpió lo que apenas comenzaba

-Vamos Dean- gritó Sam mientras salía de la habitación. Genial, lo ponía caliente para después largarse

Sam después de decirse así mismo que por el momento se quedaría con las ganas, salió a ver de donde provino aquel grito, fue fácil distinguirlo pues a 4 habitaciones había gente con cara de asco y una joven llorando

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Sam a un señor que estaba en el pasillo

-Asesinaron a otra chica, creen que es el mismo asesino

-¿También la destrozaron?

-Si, pobre chica

Después de 5 minutos Dean aparecía en la escena, dio un vistazo y regresó con Sam que esperaba ya en la habitación

-Parece que esta asesinando de nuevo

-¿Tu crees?- dijo con ironía Sam

-Aja, es mejor que nos pongamos a investigar YA- recalcó Dean, aunque lo que en verdad quería era acabar con lo que habían empezado momentos atrás- Iré con la dueña del hotel a sacarle información

-Mejor dicho vas a ligar a la mujer, para sacarle información- dijo molesto Sam

-Ohh Sammy, no te pongas celoso ¿OK?- sonrió Dean mientras se acercaba y lo besaba- Todo sea por el trabajo, en un rato regreso

Sam se quedó sin saber que hacer o que decir, ¿estaba celoso? tal vez. Mejor ponerse a trabajar para poder poner sus pensamientos en orden

Aquel caso se había complicado, ya había otra muerte y aun no tenían pistas y ni siquiera estaban seguros de que fuera su tipo de trabajo. Ahora el plan de Dean era tratar de ligar a aquella mujer para sacarle toda la información necesaria.  
Nunca le había costado ligar a una chica y mucho menos no tener ganas de hacerlo.  
Pero esa tarde era diferente, no tenía ánimos de hacerlo, si fuera por él, se quedaría toda la tarde tirado en la elegante cama de su habitación.-_y si tenia a un lado a Sam mucho mejor.- _Pero era hora de trabajar, y mientras mas rápido acabaran con lo que buscaban, mas pronto podría hacer lo que deseaba. Llegó a la recepción y ahí estaba la mujer

- Hey, buenas tardes- saludó Dean

-Hola! ¿Les gustó la habitación?

-Si, muy bonita, y el sillón es cómodo- dijo Dean tratando de disimular el hecho de que ni siquiera había pensado a quien le tocaría dormir en la cama, aunque lo mas seguro seria que los dos.

-Oh, disculpa que no pude conseguirte camas separadas pero parece que hay un grupo de alumnos de viaje y estamos llenos.

-No se preocupe, estamos bien, además no seré yo el que duerma en el sillón.-_ni Sam_- le dijo sonriente

La mujer parecía una adolescente que esta siendo ligada por el mas guapo del colegio, no podía despegar sus ojos de aquel muchacho tan guapo

-Pues mi habitación es muy grande, y tiene una cama extra- Dean sonrió un poco sorprendido, dos o tres sonrisas picaronas y la mujer ya lo estaba invitando a su habitación.

-Gracias, pero mi hermano y yo estamos trabajando en algo- _si, en quien es mejor para follar_- si no con mucho gusto- le guiñó un ojo

-Y ¿en que trabajan si no es mucha indiscreción de mi parte?- preguntó la mujer sonrojada

_Averiguamos hasta que profundidad llegan nuestras lenguas dentro de nuestras bocas_.- Mierda! se tenia que concentrar y dejar de pensar en todo lo que le podría hacer a Sam en ese momento

-Somos reporteros de un periódico local

-Oh, y ¿en que trabajan ahora?

.Pues estamos investigando las muertes en este hotel, pero no hemos conseguido nada, lo peor es que estamos a prueba, y como están las cosas, creo que le vamos diciendo adiós al periódico- dijo Dean tratando de hacer un puchero, pero para que se engañaba, el experto en pucheros era Sammy

-Pues tal vez yo pueda ayudarte, es mi hotel- dijo mientras acariciaba el brazo de Dean- Dime ¿que necesitas saber?

-

Dean regresó a su habitación después de más de 3 horas, con varios papeles y algunas cintas de seguridad en mano.

Abrió la puerta y no vio señales de Sam, dejo los papeles y las cintas sobre la cama y escuchó a Sam maldecir

Pero ¿de donde venia su voz?

En realidad no había tenido tiempo de recorrer la enorme habitación, eso si que era lujo, tan solo el baño era del tamaño de las habitaciones donde solían hospedarse, además ¿tenia otro cuarto?... ¿una cocina?

Si, una mini-cocina, sólo una estufa con horno, un mini refrigerador, un pequeño comedor, y un mueble para la despensa. Pero parecía que un demonio había arrasado con aquella habitación, había bolsas por aquí y por allá, y un polvo blanco esparcido por todos lados.

De un salto apareció Sam que estaba recogiendo algo del piso

-¡Hey!

-¿Pasó un tornado por aquí, o que le has hecho a la cocina?

-Nada, estoy cocinando- soltó Sam con una enorme sonrisa y pala en mano

_Un momento, Sam había dicho ¿cocinando?..._


	6. Chapter 6

-Ah ¿si? y ¿que cocinas?- Dean hizo énfasis en la última palabra, en vez de cocinar, parecía que Sam se había propuesto destrozar el lugar.

-¿Recuerdas aquellos pastelillos que me horneabas cuando estábamos chicos?

-Aja-respondió Dean mientras probaba el polvo blanco que había por todo el cuarto _definitivamente era harina_

-Se me antojaron, pero al parecer no soy muy bueno es esto

-En primera Sammy, para que TU cocines, te sobra muucha ropa y te falta un delantal- su imaginación se había puesto rápida, en un segundo ya se había imaginado a Sam desnudo y con un delantal a la cintura _bueno mejor sin nada_.- Y en segundo, no quieras hacer el trabajo de un profesional- le dijo mientras le quitaba el recipiente con harina de las manos

-Oooh, ahora resulta de que eres todo un chef profesional

-Al menos mejor que tu si enano- respondió mientras le limpiaba harina de la cara- Así que...-un beso, otro mas, y el siguiente con mas profundidad- ¡Hazte a un lado!- "ordenó", antes de que fuera devorado por la boca de Sam _tenia que apartarse de esa boca, aunque deseara mas que nada lo que le seguiría a ese beso, pero tenia que acabarlo, solo para demostrarse a el mismo que aun tenia auto-control y que podía pasar una tarde sin terminar en la cama con Sam_

Se separo de él, y lo apartó lo más que pudo

- Sam, hazte a un lado

-¿Acaso mi presencia te distrae?

_Si, porque no puedo dejar de ver tus labios_.- Mejor dicho estorbas, ahora largo

-Está bien, me retiro-dijo Sam pasándole sus enormes manos por el pecho de Dean

_Mejor nos retiramos los dos, a la cama_ Demonios! tenia que dejar de pensar en acabar con lo que habían comenzado ya hace rato

Sam, cumplió y se dirigió al cuarto acompañado de su laptop y una montaña de papeles

Dean estaba en la cocina "tratando" de cocinar, pues en ese momento sus manos no coordinaban y sólo estaba empeorando el desastre que ya era la cocina

-_Esta bien, primero harina, después huevos, después... mejor enciendo desde ahora el horno._

Después, mmm, le ponemos azúcar, un poco mas, ¿que mas?

Al parecer estaba tan concentrado tratando de recordar como diablos se hacían aquellos pastelillos que no escuchó los pasos de Sam acercándose a el.

-Eso no se ve nada bien- le susurró al oído, mientras se acercaba mas a su espalda y desaparecía sus manos dentro de la playera de Dean

-Sam...

-¿Mande?- sus manos recorrían todo su pecho, a la vez que intentaban deshacerse de aquella playera que no las dejaba moverse libremente

-Sam ¿podrías parar?

-Podría, pero no quiero ¿acaso tu quieres?

Dean no podía decir que no, para que seguir tratando de hacer pastelillos, total, podía ir a la tienda y comprarle toda una docena a Sammy

-Además, a ti también te sobra mucha ropa para cocinar o lo que sea que estés haciendo- y la playera fue a dar sobre la mesa

Sam empezó a desabrochar los vaqueros de Dean, metió su mano dentro del bóxer y sacó su miembro ya erecto, mientras Dean seguía agregando azúcar y harina al recipiente que tenia enfrente, pero al notar la mano invadiendo territorio se detuvo en seco.  
Sam comenzó a masajearla de arriba abajo, con un movimiento constante, el sentir como el cuerpo de Dean se encorvaba por el placer excitaba aun mas a Sam

-Entonces... ¿me detengo?

-En cuanto termines con lo que empezaste- dijo Dean mientras se giraba para encontrarse con los labios de Sam

Lo besó, de la forma en que solo Dean Winchester besa, de la forma en que con un solo roce de sus labios terminas prometiéndole el mundo entero sólo para él, sólo para los dos

Si, definitivamente esa tarde Sam tendría sexo, y ahora SI, no iba a permitir que lo interrumpieran, en menos de 10 pasos -_de Sam claro-_ ya estaban delante de la cama, segundos después, sobre ella

Sam sobre Dean, luego Dean sobre Sam, al parecer siempre que tenían sexo tenia que haber lucha de piernas, manos y labios, cada parte de sus cuerpos entrelazados con el otro, sus lenguas parecían hablar su propio idioma, y sus manos se dedicaban a reconocer cada centímetro de la piel contraria.

-¿Y mis pastelillo?- preguntó Sam mientras se quitaba la ropa restante

-Te comprare la panadería entera si quieres, pero no regreso a esa cocina- dijo Dean ayudando en su tarea a Sam

- Esta bien- la ultima prenda ya estaba en el piso, trató de acomodarse sobre Dean, pero este se lo impidió

-Nop Sammy, esta vez me toca a mi- dijo Dean mientras se levantaba de la cama

- Ah ¿si? y eso ¿por que?

-Por que... Por que soy el mayor

-Y eso ¿que importa?

-Soy el mayor y punto...-dijo Dean tratando de empujar a Sam sobre la cama

-Pues... serás el mayor, pero no el mas fuerte- sonrió Sam mientras empujaba a Dean sobre la cama, para enseguida abrirle las piernas

-¡Sam!

-Shhhh...- ¿la mejor forma de callar a Dean seria besándolo? lo tendría que averiguar, y ahí estaban de nuevo luchando por ser el que dominara, o al menos divertirse mientras era dominado, al fin y al cabo los dos terminarían disfrutando

Las piernas de Dean cedieron y Sam pudo abrirse paso entre ellas, entró de un solo golpe, y escucho a Dean maldecir bajito

_Auto-control?, en que estaba pensando? al diablo con eso, total ya tendría otra oportunidad para negarse, o tal vez no, pero que importaba lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era que Sam empezara a moverse_


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Te vas a quedar quieto toda la noche?

-Te estaba dando tiempo, una vez que comience no voy a parar- sonrió Sam

-Eso lo tengo que ver

Sam empezó con las embestidas, nada suave, nada "romántico" los dos querían aliviar la calentura con la que habían cargado todo el día,  
Al principio Sam sujetaba las manos de Dean sobre su cabeza ahora  
esas manos se paseaban por la espalda de Sam, arañando y acariciando a la vez. Sam disfrutaba de tener a Dean cerca, en sus brazos y confirmando lo que ya sabia, Dean era suyo y solo para él.

Sam se movía cada vez con mas fuerza y profundidad, a lo que Dean no podía quejarse, en algún momento ya era imposible mantener los ojos abiertos. Aquella sensación de éxtasis y placer iba aumentando al tiempo que Sam recorría su boca, ojos, mejillas, frente, besando una a una las pecas en su rostro, podría contarlas toda la tarde, pero era hora de terminar,

-¿Listo?

-Mmja- gruñó Dean, cuando en realidad quería gritarle que acabara de una vez,

La excitación subió nuevamente, la boca de Dean volvió a llenarse de gritos ahogados y gemidos de placer, su cuerpo se movía al ritmo que Sam marcaba, sus cuerpos sudaban copiosamente. El ritmo se hizo mucho mas rápido, en un gran grito de placer sintieron como si su interior reventara, acompañado de una enorme sensación de placer y éxtasis, disfrutando de placeres inimaginables

Al final Dean se había entregado a Sam, olvidando todo aquello del auto-control, al final Sam le había entregado a Dean todo lo que tenia, toda su vida, todo el.

Permanecieron abrazados, respirando agitadamente, disfrutando el sólo tenerse el uno al otro, estar en la misma cama y en los brazos de lo que realmente amaban, hasta que Dean recuperó el aliento y se giró sobre Sam, besándolo delicadamente, rozando sus labios contra los de Sam, mientras sus manos acariciaban aquel rostro que dibujaba una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción

-Entonces ¿decidiste "cocinar" mientras yo trabajaba?- preguntó Dean sin despegar sus labios de los de Sam

-¿Le llamas trabajar a coquetear con esa mujer?- respondió arrugando la nariz, y quitándose a Dean de encima

-Si, y créeme que es un trabajo difícil, por algo lo hago yo ¿no?- sonrió Dean sabiendo que a Sam no le agradaba cualquier tema que lo involucraba con una mujer

-Aja

-Además, conseguí los videos de seguridad del hotel- dijo mientras recogía los papeles y videos del piso ¿cómo habían llegado ahí?

-Pues lamento que tu conquista haya sido en vano- dijo Sam acercando su portátil a la cama

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó extrañado Dean ¿desde cuando los videos de seguridad eran inservibles?

-Dean, yo sí hice mi Trabajo y ¿adivina que? -preguntó mientras giraba la pantalla hacia Dean- En este hotel no hay nada sobrenatural, sólo un grupo de desquiciados a los que les gusta matar por diversión. Al parecer son una clase de secta que se dedica a estafar a gente con el suficiente dinero para que no hagan mucho escándalo, pero últimamente las cosas no salieron del todo bien, ya que algunas "victimas" los descubrieron y amenazaron con delatarlos. Así que decidieron asesinarlos uno a uno y dejar los símbolos para desviar la atención hacia otros grupos dedicados al satanismo y demás.

-Y ¿por qué todas las muertes fueron en este hotel?

-Viene lo bueno... ¿quien crees que es el líder de este grupo?

-Mmm... No se me ocurre nadie ¿Quién?- preguntò Dean bostezando

-¿Acaso te aburro?

-Pues...-Dean sonrió- no, sólo estoy cansado- después del sexo, el segundo placer de Dean era dormir sin olvidarse de comer, claro

-Entonces, ¿me vas a decir quien era?

-Tu mas reciente conquista

-¿Qué?- preguntó realmente extrañado Dean, aquella mujer no tenia finta de andar asesinando personas, pero el tiempo ya le ha enseñado que nadie es lo que aparenta, así es que mejor empezar a creerlo

-Pues si, así es que este no trabajo de nosotros

-Y ¿que? ¿vamos a dejar que esa mujer siga asesinando gente?

-Claro que no, antes de que llegaras hice una llamada "anónima" y en estos momentos debe estar por llegar la policía

-Eres listo Sammy- sonrió Dean mientras pasaba sus manos por el cabello de Sam

-Claro que soy listo, y guapo

-Mmm, digamos que tu listo y yo guapo

-Tú el guapo, bueno, pero yo soy el que te vuelve loco-

Y cuanta razón tenia Sam, Dean había conocido tantas mujeres como kilómetros había recorrido en su vida, pero nadie era capaz de robar su atención como lo hacia Sam, con esa mirada de cachorro abandonado a la que no le podía negar nada, a Dean le gustan las cosas brillantes, y la sonrisa de Sam es una de ellas.

Jamás creyó encontrar la felicidad tan cerca, y mucho menos dentro de su familia, porque sabia que lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos dos era de alguna manera "incorrecta", pero por una vez en su vida dio gracias de no ser una familia cualquiera, porque gracias a la cacería Sam estaba a su lado y sabia que nunca lo dejaría solo, a menos que ya no lo amara tanto como el. Porque Dean jamás lo obligaría a quedarse junto a él, no si su verdadera felicidad esta en otro sitio y con otra persona.

-¿En que piensas?- preguntó Sam rompiendo con el largo silencio que invadió la habitación por unos minutos que le parecieron eternos

-En todo...En ti

Sam se acercó hasta que su nariz choco contra la frente de Dean, después bajo un poco su cabeza y sus labios se encontraron con los de esa persona que había amado toda su vida, y que por fin podía entregarle su amor

-Tenemos que irnos-dijo Dean apartarse del cuerpo de Sam

-Esta bien, empacamos y nos marchamos de aquí

Recogieron sus cosas y salieron de hotel al tiempo que la policía llegaba..

-Maneja tu-dijo Dean mientras le arrojaba las llaves

-¿Qué? ¿ te sientes bien?- preguntó extrañado Sam, que Dean le pidiera conducir el impala no era muy cotidiano

-Si, sólo estoy un poco cansado, entonces ¿manejas?

-¡Claro!

-Pero recuerda, si le haces daño, te espera una paliza.-

-¿Si? no creo, trataré de no atropellar nada en el camino, pero no te prometo nada

-Ja, ja larguémonos de aquí

Ahora no tenían idea hacia donde se dirigían, pero que importaba, en los últimos días la habían pasado tan bien que no seria mala idea tomarse unas vacaciones

Dean empezaba a disfrutar un poco mas la vida, la tristeza poco a poco se desvanecía de sus pensamientos y lograba realmente sonreír a diario. Porque con Sam había logrado sentir eso que llamaban "amor" y el no conocía, en sus labios había encontrado su verdad, en sus caricias la paz, y en sus brazos felicidad

-Hey ¿podemos ir a México?- preguntó Sam aburrido por el silencio que nuevamente hacia acto de presencia entre ellos

-¿A México?

-Sip, a México

_¿Porque no puedo decirle "no"?  
Que importa...El tiempo demostrara que tengo la ultima palabra  
_

-Entonces... a México iremos

Seguirán cazando, seguirán siendo hermanos, y seguirán teniendo nombres falsos, pero ambos saben *Que detrás de la puerta, la verdad es otra*

Fin

**A/N: Gracias por leer/comentar!**


End file.
